We're Finally Seniors!
by MissCB
Summary: Follow the HSM gang through their senior year in high school!


"Gabi hurry up! Troy will be here any minute!" Mrs. Montez yelled up the stairs to her daughter.

"I'll be right down!" Gabriella yelled back down to her mother.

Gabriella finished putting on her lip-gloss, put on her silver flats (**A/N: like the shoes**), and ran down the stairs. As she got down the stairs the doorbell rang. She opened the door and standing outside was her boyfriend, Troy Bolton.

"Good morning" Troy said.

"Good morning" Gabriella replied back and gave him a kiss on the lips.

"Oh hello Troy" Mrs. Montez greeted him as Gabriella pushed him away from their kiss. "I love that shade of lip-gloss on you Troy" Mrs. Montez said as Troy wiped the back of his hand across his mouth. It was always so embarrassing when adults saw them kiss.

"Hello Mrs. Montez" Troy said while turning red.

"Well mom we have to go. We don't wanna be late for out first day of school." Gabriella kissed her mom good-bye and grabbed her stuff for school.

_**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**_

"Can you believe it Gabi? We're finally seniors!" Troy said for about the billionth time since the left the house. "I mean last year we weren't even aloud to drive to school, but her I am driving me and you to school. I bet when we pull in, we'll get out the car and a freshmen will be like Who's that hot couple getting out of the Mercedes?' and then one of those sophomores who think they know everything will be like That Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez. Troy is the caption of the basketball team and Gabriella…"

"Troy" Gabriella said.

"…Montez is super…"

"Troy" Gabriella said a little bit louder.

"…smart. Last year she total checked me out."

"Troy!" Gabriella yelled.

"What!?!?" Troy yelled back.

"You missed the exit."

"Oh."

Troy made an illegal U-turn and drove back to the entrance.

_**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**_

As soon as the got out of the car, a huge crowed gathered around them. With all the chaos, Gabriella was pushed out of the crowed and landed on the hard concrete. As she tried to get up, a helping hand got her to her feet. As she looked up at her good samaritan, she saw that it was her best friend, Taylor. Gabriella looked at her friend and they both began to laugh.

"So the is what it's like to be a basketball star's girlfriend, spending the whole day on the concrete" Gabriella giggled.

"I know what you mean" Taylor added "I never went a whole day last year without falling on the ground".

Taylor and Gabriella started to laugh again but the Troy escaped the chaos and walked over towards them.

"Hey Taylor" Troy greeted.

"Hey Troy" Taylor said back to him still kind of giggling "Have you seen Chad?"

"Yeah he's some where in the crowd."

"Oh. I'll go and try to find him"

"Ok Tay. See you later" Gabriela said as she waved good-bye. "Come on Troy, let's go get our schedules" she said as she took his hand and they headed towards the gym.

_**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**_

The gym was filled with students. There were four signs on the wall that said Freshmen, Sophomores, Juniors, and Seniors. Under each sign was a table with two teacher at them, one teacher for students who's last names started with A-L and the other was for students who's last names started with M-Z. So Troy went to the A-L line and Gabriella went to the M-Z line.

"Hello Ms. Darbus." Gabriella greeted her with a smile "How was your summer?"

"Hello Ms. Montez" Ms. Darbus said while flipping through the schedules "My summer was wonderful! I went to Washington to visit my daughter and her son. He's so cute!"

"What's his name?" Gabriella said while taking her schedule from her.

"Shawn. Oh! He is so cute! I miss him so much. But I took lots of pictures I'll have to show you."

"That's great. I'd love to see them. Well I probably have to go now to go now so I won't be late for homeroom. Bye"

"Bye Ms. Montez"

As Troy and Gabriella reached the gym doors, they swapped schedules.

Gabriella's schedule read:  
Period 1: Homeroom; Ms. Darbus; Room 118  
Period 2: AP Chemistry; Mr. Harris; Room 203  
Period 3: AP Algebra; Ms. Simpson; Room 210  
Period 4: Drama; Ms. Darbus; Room 118  
LUNCH  
Period 5: French 4; Mrs. Leonard; Room 106  
Period 6: Physical Education; Mr. Bolton; Gymnasium  
Period 7: World Geography; Mr. Banks; Room 208  
Period 8: Home Economics; Ms. Bennett; Room 108

and Troy's schedule read:  
Period 1: Homeroom; Ms. Darbus; Room 118  
Period 2: Spanish 4; Mrs. Brett; Room 107  
Period 3: Biology: Mr. Harkness; Room 205  
Period 4: Drama; Ms. Darbus; Room 118  
LUNCH  
Period 5: AP Geometry; Ms. Raymond  
Period 6: Physical Education; Mr. Bolton; Gymnasium  
Period 7: World Geography; Mr. Banks; Room 208  
Period 8: Art; Ms. Best; Room 101

"Oh look! We have homeroom, drama, p.e., and world geography together! That's four classes!" Gabriella said with excitement.

"And lunch, if you would consider it as a subject" Troy added while Gabriella giggled.

"Ok lets get going. We don't wanna make Ms. Darbus angry on the first" Gabriella said while grabbing his and pulling him to homeroom.

_**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**_

When Troy and Gabriella reached Ms. Darbus' classroom for homeroom, they both took two seats in the front row. They talked for about five minutes but then there friends Taylor and Chad came in. Taylor took the seat next to Gabriella and Chad took the Seat next to Troy. Even though Chad and Taylor were going out, they weren't as close as Troy and Gabriella were.

"Hey Gabi, can I ask you something?" Taylor said turning to face Gabriella.

"Sure Taylor. What is it?" Gabriella answered her sounding a bit concerned.

"Ok, well, have you and Troy ever been in a part of your relationship were there was just…nothing there?"

"No not really. We've always loved each other and it's never really gone away. Why do you ask?"

"Well me and Chad..." then Taylor paused for amount "You know. There's nothing going on between us. I mean look at you and Troy! You guys have always been so in love. Look even right know you guys are holding hands and you talking to other people!"

Gabriella looked down at her hand which was in Troy's and quickly let go of it.

"Well you know that's just how me and Troy are. You and Chad are different then us, but maybe something will spark soon. You never know." Gabriella said in a comforting voice.

"Good morning class!" Ms. Darbus said as she walked into her class room holding a huge pile a papers.

"Good morning Ms. Darbus" the class said back to her.

"Well I hope you all had a good summer! We obviously don't have enough time for you all to tell your stories, so I'll just assume you all had a good time! So let me start with roll. Amy…"

As Ms. Darbus was calling roll, Gabriella looked over to see Troy scribbling something on a slip of ripped lose leaf paper. Then he folded it up and passed it to Gabriella. She opened it up and it read:

_Gabi, I need u 2 meet me at my locker after 1st period_

_-Troy_

When Gabriella was just about to write her message back she heard Ms. Darbus call her name for roll. She quickly said "present" and went back to the note. She quickly scribbled back to him:

_Ok. Can I borrow like $2 dollars, I forgot to bring my wallet to school. My mom was rushing me and…_

But before Gabriella could finish the note she heard some one clearing their throat. She looked up to see Ms. Darbus staring at her with a disappointed look. Gabriella felt like a puppy who had just ripped up their owners furniture and was being sent out side to sleep.

"Ms. Montez, I am disappointed in you. Are you trying to get me angry at you for the rest of the year? You have detention today, my classroom, after school." Ms. Darbus said with a very serious look on her face

"But…" Gabriella started to try to talk her way out of it but then Troy stepped up to help

"It's my fault Ms. Darbus. I gave Gabriella the note when I could of just told her after class."

"Well Mr. Bolton, that's sweet of you but she didn't have to write back. So detention for both of you after school."

Gabriella turned to Troy and mouthed to him "thanks" and Troy shrugged back with a smile.

"Ok my kids, here are the emergency contact sheet. So bring it home to your parents and I would like them back by Friday. Come pick them up right here before you leave." The Ms. Darbus placed them on a table by the door. About two seconds after that the bell rang. Gabriella picked up her paper and stood out side waiting for him. As he came out of the class room she gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"What was that for?"

"It was for standing up for me in class." Gabriella said while grabbing Troy's hand.

"Oh, well that was nothing. But hey, since I'm so nice, I'll walk you to your next class"

"But you always do that."

"I know but today it's extra special cause…WE'RE SENIORS!!!"

Gabriella giggled and Troy walked her to chemistry class.

_**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**_

Aww! That was a cute ending! Well hope you liked it! And remember R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Carrie+++


End file.
